Szilveszteri szerelem
by lulukukuku
Summary: Sonic szenvedélyt szeretne szerezni szerelmi viszonyába, viszont vajmi kevés képzettsége van, vagyis komájától kényszerül kis kurzust kikönyörögni. Mellesleg művem mellé matematikai maszlagot is írtam intelligensebb individuáloknak. (Ezen egyvelegben elenyésző értelem észlelhető, ezt elismerem.)


\- Nem! Akkor sem fogom felkérni! - Hisztiztem Shadow-nak. Mi tagadás, remekül színészkedtem. Szilveszter volt, (pontosan este 8 óra 7 perc) ez alkalomból rendeztek egy szabadtéri ünnepélyt, amiből persze nem maradhat ki a tánc sem.

\- Én nem erőltetek semmit, de te kérted a tanácsomat. Amy az a fajta lány, aki biztosan odalenne, ha felkérnéd.

\- Mondd csak, a tánc kellően romantikus ahhoz, hogy felérjen egy szerelmi vallomással? - Egész éjjel próbáltam kiszedni belőle, hogy szerinte hogyan kell udvarolni. Nem akarok nagyon leégni, amikor kitálalok az egyik legnagyobb riválisomnak. Szóval azt tettetem, hogy szerelmi tanács kell tőle azért, hogy vallomást tegyek Amy-nek.

\- Végső soron... igen. De nem túl eredeti ötlet.

\- És az baj?

\- Nem ismerem Amy-t. De az biztos, hogyha nekem udvarolna valaki, elvárnám, hogy erőltesse meg magát, és legyen egyedi. - "legyen egyedi". Megjegyezve.

Amy felénk indult. Pont úgy, ahogy megbeszéltük. Mert persze néha nekem is kellhet segítség, és romantika terén nem hagyatkozhattam Tails-re. És abba is belement, hogy ő is színészkedik.

\- Sziasztok, srácok! Ti nem csatlakoztok a bulizók körébe? - Shadow belerúgott a lábamba, célozva arra, hogy itt a nagy lehetőségem.

\- V-végül is... - próbáltam azt a látszatot kelteni, mintha nagyon izgulnék. - Táncolunk egyet, Ames? - elmosolyodott, és biccentett. Besétáltunk a táncolók tömegébe.

\- Na? Mit tudtál kiszedni belőle? - tette fel a kérdést rögtön a lány, amint Shadow hallótávolságából kisétáltunk.

\- Nem sokat... Szerinte egy vallomás eredeti kell legyen. Ennyi. De ezzel nem vagyok sokkal előrébb.

\- Ugyan, biztosan meg fogod oldani. Csak faggasd tovább. Mellesleg nagyon téged vizslat, szerintem vissza kellene menned. - bólintottam. Úgy tettünk, mintha nagyon búcsúzkodnánk, és mintha ez az egész hihetetlenül kínos lett volna. Zavartan egymásra mosolyogtunk, majd visszaszakadtam a padhoz, ahol Shadow ült.

\- Ej-ej. - csóválta a fejét. - Ez nem ment valami jól.

\- Mi? Miért? Nem léptem rá a lábára, nem estünk el, meg semmi. Akkor meg?

\- Meg kellett volna csókold. - elvörösödtem. Még sosem csókolóztam, márpedig egyszer arra is sor fog kerülni Shadow-val.

\- Sz-szerinted a csók létfontosságú...?

\- Egyértelmű. Sőt, ha valakivel tudtani akarod, hogy szereted, inkább csókkal tudatsd, mint szavakkal. Az jóval romantikusabb. És ügyesen kell majd csináld, különben nagyon le fogsz égni. - Nem tudom, milyen arcot vághattam, de Shadow-t elfogta a nevetés. - Látom ez olyan terület, ami nem az erősséged. Meddig akarsz még itt ücsörögni?

\- Ezek után nem sokáig. Végül is fölösleges minden próbálkozás...

\- Legyél kitartóbb. Azért mindenki oda van. Ha elmennénk hozzád, ott tudnék neked tanítani egyet s mást. - mosolygott. Erre a mondatra felkaptam a fejem. Mire gondol?

\- Re-rendben, köszi. - dadogtam meglepettségemben.

Elindultunk a ház felé. Nem volt hosszú az út, úgy 5 másodperc lehetett. Ajtót nyitottam, és előre engedtem Shadow-t.

\- Nincs sok időd, hogy megtanulj mindent. Éjfélre vissza kellene érni a koccintásra, és utána rögtön folytatódik a tánc. Addig van... 3 óra 18 perc.

\- Pff, gyerekjáték. - vontam meg a vállam. - Mivel kezdjük?

\- Én leszek Amy. Megint fel fogsz kérni táncolni, de ezúttal vallomást is teszel. Lássuk, hogy csinálnád?

Hatalmas csomó volt a torkomban. Végülis hiába, hogy ez neki csak gyakorlás, számomra most kezdődött el a dolog élesben. Leült a kanapéra, én meg odasétáltam hozzá.

\- Csak nem te is unod a bulit? - tettem fel a kérdést, és vártam, hogy mondani fog róla véleményt. De ehelyett válaszolt.

\- Áh, csak kifújom magam. Mióta felkértél, sorra jönnek hozzám a fiúk. Azt hiszem erre az évre eleget táncoltam.

\- Akkor velem sem akarsz még egy utolsót táncolni az idén?

\- Hm... de, azt hiszem felállhatok még egyszer a kedvedért. - Kinyújtottam felé a karom, és tenyerég az enyémbe tette.

Ott áltunk a szoba közepén. Teljesen tanácstalan voltam. Mindenki jól tudja, hogy Shadow ki nem állhatja, ha hozzáérnek, márpedig a tánchoz meg kellene fogjam a derekát. Végül rászántam magam, és az oldalára helyeztem a tenyerem.

Egyikünk sem szólalt meg. Shadow-nak egyre bánatosabb ábrázata lett, nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy a játék, vagy az érintés miatt.

\- Mondanom kell valamit, Amy.

\- Mi lenne az?

Lassan közelebb hajoltam hozzá. Abbahagytuk a táncolást. Mélyen egymás szemébe néztünk, tekintete még mindig szomorú volt. Már majdnem összeért az ajkunk, amikor beugrott, hogy ez az első alkalmam, és bármennyire is próbálkozom, biztosan leégetem magam. Ekkor Shadow elengedte a kezem, és kirontott a szobából.

\- Amy, mi a baj? - persze biztos voltam benne, hogy ez már nem a játék része. Utánaszaladtam. Láttam, hogy a hálószobámba szaladt. Lenyomtam a kilincset, de az ajtó zárva volt.

\- Menj el, Sonic.

\- Amy, nem tudom, mi ez a hirtelen hangulatingadozás, de ezt hagyjuk is. Beengednél a saját szobámba? - nem válaszolt. Berúgtam az ajtót. Shadow a ágyamon ült, rám sem nézett.

Sok minden eszembe jutott. Elsőnek az, hogy ha Shadow ennyire undorodik a csók gondolatától, akkor semmi esélyem sincs. Viszont bármit mondhatok és csinálhatok, mert legfeljebb azt mondom, hogy a játék kedvéért tettem. Ráültem az ágyra, és hátulról átöleltem.

\- Mondd el, mi bánt! - szóltam nyájas hangon. Egyik kezemmel finoman beletúrtam a mellkasszőrébe. Éreztem, hogy az érintéstől megfeszült.

\- Hagyd abba... - próbált kiszabadulni karjaimból, de erősen szorítottam.

\- Nem, nem, Amy. Ameddig nem mondod el, mi a gond.

\- Nincs semmi gond.

\- És mi a helyzet Shadow-val? Vele sincs semmi? - éreztem, hogy kicsit szaporábban vert a szíve.

\- Az pont nem tartozik rád. Engedj el.

\- Ne legyél ennyire karót nyelt, Ames. - tértem vissza a szerepemhez. Finoman csókolgattam a vállát, lassan haladtam a nyakáig. - Figyelj rám. Mint korábban említettem, mondanom kell valamit. - Mély levegőt vettem. - Szeretlek, Amy.

Shadow leszedte karjaimat magáról, de nem ment el. Már nem szorítottam.

\- Ez az én bajom is. - Sóhajtott. - Megmutattam, hogyan bűvölj el valakit. Végig magam ellen dolgoztam...

Összerezzentem. Jól értelmezem a célzását? Elésétáltam, majd leguggoltam hozzá. Lassan közeledtem a fejéhez, egészen addig, amíg össze nem értek az ajkaink. Láttam, hogy pupillái összeszűkültek, majd lehunyta szemét, mire én is ugyanígy tettem. Finoman megharaptam az ajkát, majd lassan betoltam a nyelvemet a szájába, és óvatosan simogattam a fogait. Mikor elemeltem a fejem, az első, amit láttam, az értetlen pillantása volt.

\- Megmagyarázom... - kezdtem bele - Csak meg akartam tudni, hogyan érhetném el, hogy... hogy felfigyelj rám. Ezért kértem tőled szerelmi tanácsot.

\- És Amy?

\- Tudott róla. - mosolyodtam el, és leültem mellé az ágyra.

\- Be kell ismernem, ez egyedi vallomás volt. - Nevetett. Hátulról átöleltem a derekát, majd egyre lejjebb csúsztattam a kezem. A lába között megpihentettem a tenyerem, mire halkan felnyögött. - M-mit csinálsz?

\- A koccintásig 2 óra 56 perc van hátra. Valamivel el kell ütni az időt. - mondtam ravasz hangon. Újból megcsókoltuk egymást, majd kezdetét vette az akkori szilveszterem legcsodálatosabb eseménye...

 _Kérdések:_

 _1.) Mennyi idő telik el az első és az utolsó feltűntetett időpont között?_

 _2.) Mennyi idő telik el Sonic házában az érkezéstől a vallomás pillanatáig?_

 _3.) Ha éjfél előtt három perccel értek vissza az ünnepélyre, mennyi időt töltöttek az ágyban?_


End file.
